Ferias,amor e diversão
by Bells - Hime
Summary: Verão, praia, ferias....o que pode acontecer quando 10jovens se encontram e começam a despertar sentimentos estranhos em cada um?[UA][Casais: NaruxHina SasxSak InoxGaa TenxNeji TemaxShika]
1. Descrições e Início

Descrições

Haruno Sakura – 18 anos – Lindo corpo escultural, cintura fina, longos cabelos rosas ondulados e enormes olhos verde-esmeralda

Yamanaka Ino – 18 anos – Alta, corpo definido e peituda, com enormes olhos azuis e cabelo loiro muito longo e liso

Hyuuga Hinata – 18 anos – Estatura média, bunduda e peio tímida, cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados

TenTen – 19 anos – Cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos na altura da cintura, tamanho normal e muito animada e sensual, olhos chocolate

Sabaku no Temari – 19 anos – Loira de cabelos na altura dos ombros, tamanho normal, corpo definido com grandes seios e muito sensual, olhos verde-escuro

Uchiha Sasuke – 18 anos – Cabeo preto com tons de azul-marinho rebeldes atráz e liso na frente, olhos cor de ônix atlético e bem definido.

Sabaku no Gaara – 18 anos – Cabelos vermelho da cor do fogo rebeldes e olhos verdes sem atlético e bem definido

Uzumaki Naruto – 18 anos – Cabelo loiro-vivo rebelde como o de Gaara com olhos azuis que mostravam uma alegria infinita. Corpo atlético

Hyuuga Neji – 19 anos – Cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos atlético

Nara Shikamaru – 19 anos – Cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos também atlético e bem definido.

Cap.1 – A Viagem

Era um dia normal e duas garotas andavam alegremente pelas ruas movimentadas de Tókio.Elas estavam conversando sobre as férias e a faculdade quando uma menina de belos orbes castanhos como o cabelo que estava preso em dois coques.

-Olá Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. – disse a garota

-Oi TenTen-chan! – disse uma das garotas, ela tinha longos cabelos rosa meio ondulados e olhos verdes parecendo esmeraldas.

-Olá – a outra tinha longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados

A primeira se chamava Haruno Sakura e a outra Hyuuga Hinata. Eram muito amigas e moravam juntas desde os 14 anos, e já tinham 18.

TenTen, a que tinha chegado, tinha 19 anos. Elas eram amigas desde a 1 série, quando tinham 7 anos.

Ficaram conversando e depois foram tomar um sorvete.

-Tio, me vê um sorvete de morango, um de chocolate e um de creme. – falou TenTen e depois deu o sorvete de morango pra Hinata, o de creme pra Sakura e ficou com o de chocolate e foram se sentar numa mesa ali perto.

-O que você ta fazendo no shop, TenTen? – perguntou Hinata

-Eu tava com o Lee, mas ele encontrou o Gai e os dois me deixaram sozinha.

-Que chato!- disse Sakura – Mas e ai?!O que vamos fazer nas feias?

-Sei lá – disse TenTen – A Ino tava combinando algo com a Temari mas não me falaram nada.

-O que será que elas estão aprontando?! – disse Hinata com uma cara de preocupada

-Sei lá – falaram Sakura e TenTen em unissono

Depois de um tempo cada uma foi para sua respectiva casa.

--------------------------------no outro dia--------------------------------

Na casa de Sakura e Hinata

-Tive uma idéia! – diz Hinata – Lembra da casa que eu ganhei de aniverssário?

-Claro!Como pudemos esquecer dela? – diz Sakura, dando pulinhos de alegria

-Então o que acha de ir pra lá?

-Legal, mas como?Quando?Com quem?

-No seu carro, amanhã e com a TenTen, a Ino e a Temari

-Ok!Vamos ligar para elas agora!

-Ok!Você liga para a Ino e eu ligo para a TenTen

-E a Temari?

-Você liga.

-Tah

Elas ligaram para as meninas e combinaram tudo

--------------------------------no outro dia--------------------------------

-Vamos logo, Sakura. Nós vamos nos atrasar – disse Hinata que estava vestindo uma saia rosa, uma blusa branca e um bikini bege por baixo, estava com uma havaiana bege e cabelo solto.

-To indo, calma H-chan – diz Sakura correndo ate onde Hinata estava.Sakura vestia um short jeans e uma blusa babylook roxa co um bikini rosa por baixo e havaiana rosa, estava com o cabelo solto

-Vamos! – disse Hinata indo para o carro sendo acompanhada por Sakura que começou a dirigir rumo a casa de TenTen. Chegando lá...

-Não acredito que você já ta pronta, TenTen.

-Faz tempo! – disse meio nervosa – Não demoro que nem vocês – ela estava com uma capri cinza, um tomara-que-caia rosa e bikibi vermelho por baixo, estava de havaiana vermelha e o cabelo preso em dois coques

-Entra logo!Temos que buscar a Ino e a Temari – falou Hinata que estava sentada atráz de Sakura

-Ok – falou TenTen colocando as malas no porta-malas e se sentando ao lado de Hinata

--------------------------------na casa de Ino--------------------------------

-QUE DEMORA! – falou Ino que estava vestindo uma mini saia jeans com bikini azul sem blusa e havaiana azul dos rebeldes.Era loira dos olhos azuis e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo deixando apenas uma mexa solta

-A Sakura que demorou – falou Hinata apontando para Sakura

-Vamos logo buscar a Temari! – falou Sakura meio irritada pelo fato das meninas ficarem reclamando

-Ok – Ino se sentou no banco do carona e colocou a mala no porta-malas

--------------------------------na casa de Temari--------------------------------

-Até que enfim! – disse Temari que estava com um vestido verde de alçinha e em baixo um bikini preto, havaianas pretas.Tinha cabelo loiro preso em 4 maria chiquinhas e olhos verde escuro

-Culpa da Sakura – disseram Ino,TenTen e Hinata em unissono apontando para Sakura

-VAMOS LOGO! – disse Sakura nervosa por estar sendo culpada pelo atraso

-Fica calma, Saki-chan! – disse Temari enquanto guaradava as malas e sentava entre TenTen e Hinata pois TenTen tinha ido pro lado atráz de Ino

E assim elas seguiram viagem para Kimikausa, uma praia no interior do Japão

--------------------------------//--------------------------------

Em uma casa não muito longe dali 5 garotos terminavam de arrumar o carro e estavam decidindo quem iria dirigir

-Tirem na sorte – disse um garoto alto, de olhos e cabelo preto sendo que o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, seu nome era Shikamaru

-Jo-Ken-Po?! – agora era Neji perguntando, ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos perolados

-É – dessa era Gaara, ele tinha cabelo vermelho da cor do fogoe olhos verdes inexpressivos

-Então vamos logo! – era Sasuke, tinha cabelo preto com tons de azul-marinho rebeldes atráz e lisos na frente, olhos onix – Anda logo, Naruto!

-Tah, Tah! – o ultimo componente do grupo, um loiro de olhos azuis hiper-ativo

-Jo-Ken-Po!

Sasuke:tesoura Naruto: papel

-Eu dirigo – disse Sasuke sorrindo vitorioso.

Yo, minna

Eu e minha miga Hinatinha Hawkeye estamos aqui para deixar essa super fic pra vcs...

Espero que gostem...

Mandem review e deixem não uma mas DUAS ficwriters felizes...é só clicar em GO escrever qualquer coisa e pronto...

Bjoks e Até o prox cap...

Ja Ne


	2. Durante

Cap.2 – Durante...

As garotas estavam a alguns minutos(30min) na estrada quando...

-Ino, coloca uma música aí!

-Calma, Temari! Eu já ia fazer isso!

Ino procura na rádio alguma música até achar uma legal, e essa foi "Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day"

_I walk a lonely road_

_Eu ando em uma estrada solitária_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_A única que eu sempre conheci_

_Don't know where it goes _

_Não sei até onde vai_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_Mas é um lar pra mim e eu ando só_

_I walk this empty street_

_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Na alameda dos sonhos despedaçados_

_Where the city sleeps_

_Onde a cidade dorme_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_E eu sou o único e eu ando sozinho_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_Eu ando sozinho Eu ando sozinho _

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_Eu ando sozinho Eu ando sozinho_

_Chorus_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_Minha sombra, a única que anda do meu lado_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Meu coração raso, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Até lá, eu andarei só_

_Ah ah...ah ah...ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah...ah ah...ah_

_ah_

As garotas cantavam e "dançavam" no ritmo da música fazendo caras e bocas.

-Hinata, me empresta a filmadora.

-Claro! – Hinata deu a filmadora para TenTen que começou a filmar as meninas e alguns carros que passavam na estrada.

--------------------------------No carro dos meninos--------------------------------

-Que música é essa? – falou Gaara nervoso

-Do carro da frente – disse Neji serio

-Sasuke, corta ele

-Olha que gatas no carro – presciso dizer quem falou isso?!

POW

-Cala a boca, Naruto! Eu quero dormir – denovo presciso dizer quem falou??

-É serio, olha – (o carro das meninas era uma Ferrari vermelha, então, não tinha capo assim como o carro dos meninos que era um Jip preto) todos os meninos olharam menos Gaara que foi impedido poi Naruto estava "em cima" dele apoiado para poder ver as garotas.

-As loirinhas são bonitas – disse Shikamaru

-O Neji gostou da morena com a filamdora, não tirou os olhos dela – disse Sasuke para sacanear Neji

-E se eu gostei? – disse Neji para revidar

-Achei todas bonitas, mas não dah pra ver quem ta dirigindo – disse Naruto hiper-ativo como sempre

-CORTA ELAS, SASUKE – a paciência de Gaara já havia esgotado.Não bastava a música, tinha que aturar eles(Naruto especialmente)??

-Calma.Vo fazer isso! – Sasuke cortou elas e eles seguiram a viagem calmamente(?)

--------------------------------No carro das garotas--------------------------------

_I'm walking down the line_

_Estou andando por todo o caminho_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_Que me divide em algum lugar na minha mente_

_On the border line of the edge_

_Na linha do limite entre a beira _

_And where I walk alone_

_E onde eu ando só_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Leia as entrelinhas _

_Fucked up and everythings all right_

_O que está arruinador e tudo está certo_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_Verifico meus sinais vitais pra saber se eu ainda estou vivo_

_And I walk alone_

_E eu ando só_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_Eu ando só Eu ando só_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_Eu ando só Eu ando só_

_Chorus_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_Minha sombra, a única que anda do meu lado_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Meu coração raso, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Até lá, eu andarei só_

_Ah ah...ah ah...ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah...ah ah...ah_

_ah_

_I walk alone_

_E eu ando só_

_I walk this empty street_

_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Na alameda dos sonhos despedaçados_

_When the city sleeps_

_Onde a cidade dorme_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_E eu sou o único e eu ando só_

_Chorus_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_Minha sombra, a única que anda do meu lado_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Meu coração raso, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Até lá, eu andarei só_

As garotas cantavam e dançavam no ritmo da música.TenTen estava filmando as garotas quando viu no carro que estava atráz delas um garoto lindo(o carro que estava atráz delas era o dos meninos e o garoto é o Neji) e começou a filmá-lo.Ino e Temari estavam ajoelhadas na poltrona do carro e cantavam, dançavam e pulavam no ritmo da música sem se importar com as outras pessoas.Hinata estava meio tímida mas cantava e pulava sem parar só que não tanto quanto as outras garotas.Sakura tinha que prestar atenção na estrada então não cantava tanto mas mesmo assim curtia muito.Por estarem bem animadas a única que viu o Jip foi TenTen que logo comentou com as meninas(depois da música acabar e os meninos irem embora).

-Minna, vocês viram os garotos que tavam no Jip atráz da genti?

-Não, TenTen-chan.Por Que? – disse Hinata já meio curiosa

-Eles eram LINDOS!

-Como eles eram? – disse Ino morrendo de curiosidade

-Detalhes, TenTen – disse Temari também morrendo de curiosidade

-Até eu to curiosa.Fala logo, TenTen – disse Sakura curiosa assim como as outras mas sem tirar a atenção da estrada

-Um que estava dirigindo tinha cabelo e olho preto.O que tava no banco do carona tinha cabelo castanho e olho perolado, parecia a Hinata.Dos que tavam atráz só deu pra ver um loirinho

-E os detalhes, TenTen? – perguntou Temari meio nervosa por não ter detalhes

-Eu não pude ver direito

-Ok, Ok.Vamos continuar a viagem – disse Ino com uma cara séria

-Minna, vão vendo se tem algum posto por perto, tenho que colocar gasolina – disse sakura meio preocupada

-Tem um lá – falou Hinata apontando para um posto um pouco a frente, onde sakura entrou e, enquanto colocava gasolina, Ino e TenTen entraram na loja para comprar comida

--------------------------------Na loja--------------------------------

Ino estava correndo na frente de TenTen procurando chips quando tropeça em alguém e cai no chão.

-Olha por onde anda – gritou o garoto em quem Ino tinha tropeçado – Baka!

-Olha você.Desde quando as pessoas ficam como vocês estava?!?!

-Olha aqui dua – ele não conseguiu completar a frase porque foi impedido por seu amigo

-Não liga não.Ele tem pavio curto mesmo.Meu nome é Nara Shikamaru e esse é...

-Gaara – falou o garoto se levantando

-TenTen, e essa é a Ino.Nós vamos indo, Sayonara – e saiu correndo puxando Ino

Quando elas voltaram Sakura tinha acabado de colocar gasolina e Temari estava comendo uns biscoitos que Hinata tinha comprado.

Quando elas chegaram todas se sentaram e seguiram viagem!

--------------------------------De volta a loja--------------------------------

-Gaara, seu Baka!Mal paramos e você já ia arranjar briga...ainda mais com uma garota...que problemático... – falou Shikamaru com sua típica cara de tédio

-Você fala como se a culpa fosse minha!Ela que veio correndo e não me viu! – disse Gaara, entregando as caixas de cerveja ao caixa e pegando – Ela é uma atirada.

-Você nem conhece a garota, como sabe que ela é atirada?

-Eu sei porque ela é! – e eles foram andando até onde três garotos esperavam eles para continuar a viajem.

-Que demora! – disse Sasuke irritado

-Vamos logo! – disse um Naruto animado entrando no carro

-Vamos logo antes que chova... – diz Neji olhando para o céu

-Aff...Que problemático... – diz Shikamaru – "Desse jeito não vou poder ver as nuvens" – pensou

--------------------------------No carro das meninas--------------------------------

-É ali, oh! – disse Hinata apontando para uma casa média, bege e simples – Sakura, pode colocar o carro na garagem – disse abrindo o portão com o controle

-Ok! – disse Sakura colocando o carrona garagem e depois entrando na casa

--------------------------------Na sala--------------------------------

-Quantos quartos tem aqui, Hinata?

-2, Temari-chan!

-Então 3 tem que dormir em um e 2 tem que dormir no outro.Quem vai dormir com quem?

-Isso a genti deduz, Temari.Mas antes disso temos que ver os mantimentos, temos que dar uma faxinha aqui dentre outras coisas – falou Sakura contando no dedo as tarefas

-Hinata, você, a TenTen e a Ino vão vendo os quartos e eu e a Sakura vamos comprar mantimentos, ok?

-Ok, Temari-chan

-Vamos, Sakura

-Tah

--------------------------------No supermercado--------------------------------

Como Sakura já tinha ido em Kimikausa ela já sabia onde era o supermercado.

-O que nos vamos comprar, Tema?

-Sei ramen.

-Ok. Vem – e saiu puxando Temari pela mão até o ramen – Onde é? – perguntou Sakura

-Alí – disse Temari apontando e andando até um monte de potes de ramen, mas sem ver o que vinha correndo em direção ao ramen.

-RAMEN – gritou um garoto correndo em direção ao ramen, porém sem ver o que vinha pela frente

POW

-ITAI – gritou Temari – Olha por onde anda, Baka

-Naruto, olha por onde anda – disse outro garoto chegando da mesma direção que o outro tinha vindo.

-Tah, ó todo poderoso Gaara – falou zombando da cara do amigo

-Que saco... – diz Gaara

-G-g-g-g-g-g-g-GAARA?o.O – diz Temari surpresa

-Que que foi, TEMARI? O.o – Gaara estava tanto ou mais surpreso que Temari

-Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Naruto que já estava em pé pois quando Temari levantou ela "derrubou" ele.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui, Gaara? – perguntou Sakura que era a única calma dali.

-Passando as férias com uns amigos.

-Todos são como o loirinho? – disse Temari

-Nem pensar.Mas e vocês?O que fazem aqui?

-Passando as férias também.Estamos na casa da Hinata.

-Falando nela, o Neji também ta aqui.

-É!O Neji, o Sasuke-Teme, Eu, o Gaara e o Shikamaru – disse Naruto voltando a ser hiperativo.

-O Shika também?! – falaram Sakura e Temari em unissono

-Hai – fala Gaara – Se vocês quiserem ver o Shikamaru e o Neji, nós estamos na casa dos Hyuugas

-Aquela casa que a genti ficava quando vinha pra cá?! Perguntou Sakura meio pensativa

-É – falou Gaara Nós estamos com mais um amigo, o Sasuke, então se ele atender a porta é só dizer que nos conheçe.

-Que tal irmos a praia amanhã? – disse Naruto dando um pulo

-Legal – disse Temari e nesse momento Gaara e Sakura ficaram com uma cara de ?, pois não era do feitio dela – Ai nos conhecemos esse tal de Sasuke e vemos o Neji e o Shika e vocês aproveitam e conhecem a Ino e a TenTen e veêm a Hinata.

-Ok. – disse Gaara – Amanhã ás 8h em frente a casa de vocês.É a que a Hinata ganho no aniversário de 15 anos, né?!

-Aham. Falaremos com a Hinata, a Ino e a TenTen e qualquer coisa ligaremos para vocês.Ok, Tema?

-Ok.Mas você sabe o telefone deles?

-Tenho o celular do Shika.

-O meu e o do Neji são os mesmos se não conseguirem falar com o Shikamaru.

-Do jeito que ele é preguiçoso é capaz de nem atender o celular mesmo – disse Sakura – Mas tudo o que é bom acaba logo então nós vamos indo, afinal, temos compra á fazer.

-É mesmo.Vamos, Sakura.

-Nós também estamos indo.Vamos, Naruto.Sayonara, ou melho Ja Ne.

-Ja – falaram as duas em unissono

-Ja Ne, Sakura-chan e Temari-chan.

E assim cada um seguiu para seu caminho.

Gaara e Naruto pegaram as compras e foram pra casa, e Temari e Sakura terminaram as compras e foram pra casa.

--------------------------------Na casa dos meninos--------------------------------

na porta

No momento em que Gaara abre a porta

-LEMBREI – berrou Naruto

-Lembrou o que, dobe? – neste momento ambos já tinham entrado na casa e estavam na sala onde estavam Shikamaru deitado no sofá, Sasuke sentado no chão e Neji sentado em outro sofá com o controle da TV n mão.Gaara foi se sentar ao lado de Sasuke e Naruto continuou em pé respondendo a pergunta de Sasuke sem se importar com o apelido.

-De onde eu conheço aquelas garotas.

-Que garotas? – perguntou Shikamaru sem se mover 1 milimetro.

-A Sakura-chan e a Temari-chan.

-O QUE? – disse Shikamaru dando um pulo do sofá – QUEM?

-Da onde você conheçe elas, Naruto? – perguntou Gaara sem nem se importar com a cena de Shikamaru

-Lembra que quando a genti estava vinmdo pra cá teve um carro com um monte de gatas que tava ouvindo Boulevard of Broken Dreams do Green Day?

-Aham – falou Neji desligando a TV

-A Temari-chan era uma delas, então a Sakura-chan era quem devia estar dirigindo.

-Mas quem são essas garotas? – falou Sasuke um tanto irritado.

-Haruno Sakura, a prima do Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari, minha irmã.

-QUE INTIMIDADE TODA É ESSA DO NARUTO COM A SAKURA E A TEMARI?? – falou Shikamaru nervoso afinal ele era ciumento.

-C-c-c-c-c-c-c-ca-a-al-m-m-ma – falou Naruto com medo do olhas de Shikamaru

-Calma ai, ciumento – falou Neji zombando de Shikamaru

-Não fala nada, Neji – falou Gaara – A Hinata também ta aqui e você é ciumento com ela igual o Shikamaru com a Sakura.

-O importante é que amanhã nos vamos ver elas – disse Naruto todo animado

-Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke

-Nós combinamos com elas que amanhã ás 8h em frente a casa delas nós iamos nos encontrar – falu Gaara

-Nós quem?

-Eu, você, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru.

-Tah, Tah.Parem de discutir.Nós vamos amanhã e ponto final – falou Neji com um tom mandão – Onde é a casa delas?

-A casa que a Hinata ganhou.

-Quem é essa Hinata-chan?

-A prima do Neji.

--------------------------------Na casa das meninas--------------------------------

-Chegamos – gritou Sakura terminando de colocar as compras na mesa

-Temos noticias – gritou também Temari fechando a porta da casa – Venham logo.

-Que noticias? – perguntou Hinata chegando na sala onde Temari e Sakura estavam.

-Conte tudo e não esconda nada – Ino também estava indo pra sala

-E depois nos agradeçam por nós já termos arrumado as coisas de vocês – TenTen foi a ultima á se juntar ao grupo

-Arigatou, TeTen Ino e Hinata – falou Sakura – Bem, é o seguinte...

-...amanhã ás 8h aqui em frente o meu irmão, o primo da Sakura, o primo da Hinata, e mais 2 amigos deles vão nos encontrar para irmos todos juntos para a praia – completou Temari cortando Sakura

-Você quer dizer o Neji, o Shika e o Gaara? – perguntou Hinata surpresa

-E mais dois amigos deles – respondeu Sakura

-O Shika é o Nara, né?! – perguntou Ino

-Aham. Meu primo, Nara Shikamaru

-Então eu conheço ele.

-Vocês SÃO vizinhos

-To boiando – falou TenTen – please, I need explications

-Ok, Baka-chan – falou Hinata – Escute bem. O Neji é meu primo, Hyuuga Neji.O Shika é primo da Sakura, Nara Shikamaru. O Gaara é irmão da Tema, Sabaku no Gaara.

-Ok,Ok – falou Temari – Chega de conversa e vamos pra cama.Amanhã vamos acordar cedo e já são 8pm.Onde é meu quarto?

-O maior é meu, da TenTen e seu. O medor é da Sakura e da Hinata.

-Ok – falou Sakura – Vamos dormir

Depois disso todas se despediram e cada uma tomou um banho para depois irem dormir.

**Yo,minnafugindo de kunais, shurikens, senbons, cadernos, canetas, carros, computadores, guarda-chuvas, sofas, tvs, vasos e etc**

**Eu sei q demorei demaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis mas é q naum tava tendo tempo pq viagei muuuuuuuito e tava escrevendo a BBJ, minha outra fic(**** agora eu to postando então naum reclamem muito...**

**Agora respondendo aos coments:**

**_Sunabaka – _Brigado pelo elogio.A Ino-chan ta "rebelde" pq alem de mim e da Hinatinha Hawkey tem outra amiga nossa q ta ajudando e ela "é" a Ino, e como ela ama rebelde a Ino ta amando rebelde mas naum vai ficar muito assim...**

**_Mari-sakura-chan – _desculpa a demora...deve ter te irritado mas é q num deu pra postar mais rapido...mas os proxs vao ser mais rapidos.Quanto ao cap ser longo ou naum eu naum posso dizer, afinal cada pessoa acha longo dependendo do "gosto".**

**_Haruno Sakura – _ Os casais vão ser os tradicionais sim e pode deixar q naum vou abandonar a fic no meio.Ela já ta quase toda pronta so falta passa pro word e postar.Brigado por ter gostado.**

**_Lais7otaku – _Se vc amo eu já to feliz.Vo continuar sim, pode deixa.**

**_Inoroxxxx – _Brigadu pelo elogio.Eles se encontraram já mais só alguns...**

**_Uchiha kaoru-chan – _Brigadu pelo elogio e eu vou continuar**

**_Juju – _Brigadu pelo elogio e espera e paciencia é algo q terão q ter conosco...**

**_Poison Lee – _Pode deixar q nos vamos continuar os proxs caps mais rapido...**

**Bjks e Bye**

**By: Sakurinha Rockbell**


	3. 1 encontro

**Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence... u.u**

**--------**

**Yo Minna!!!**

**Aki é Hinatinha Hawkeye, a outra escritora dessa fic!**

**Vim postar o cap. 3...**

**Kishimoto-sensei: isso dá pra perceber, baka¬¬**

**Eu: como eu ia dizendo, o-**

**Kishimoto-sensei: fala logo u.u**

**Eu: CALA A BOCA, KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! Ò.Ó**

**Kishimoto-sensei: medo O.O**

**Eu: x)**

**Eu: como eu ia dizendo, olhar fulminante pro Kishimoto-sensei**

**O cap. 3 tá mto legal!**

**Kishimoto-sensei: ngm pediu sua opinião u.u**

**Eu: xuta o Kishimoto-sensei enfim, silêncio... xD**

**Espero que gostem desse Cap.!**

**Cap. 3 1° Encontro**

Sakura acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Vencida pela preguiça, continuou dormindo. Porém, algum tempo depois, acabou levantando. Tomou um banho e colocou a mesma roupa do dia anterior e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Quando terminou, olhou as horas: 7 hrs.Nesse momento,Hinata desceu a escada.Ela vestia um biquíni branco e uma canga azul bebê por cima.

-Ohayou Saki-chan

-Yo!

-Já fez o café?

-Hai!Você quer comer agora ou vai esperar as dorminhocas?

-Tenho uma idéia melhor... -disse Hinata com um sorriso malicioso no rosto-Um...

-Dois... -Sakura tinha entendido o plano e sorria maliciosamente como Hinata. Enquanto contavam, elas iam para perto da escada.

-Três e já! ACORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!-gritaram em uníssono e depois pôde-se ouvir alguém caindo no chão e passos nervosos vindo ao encontro delas.

-BAKAS!-berrou Temari aparecendo no alto da escada com um baby doll roxo de seda e, logo atrás dela, Ino segurando uma coberta branca, nervosa, com um baby doll branco com marcas de beijinhos, variando entre roxo, rosa e vinho. Ao lado de Ino, Tenten apareceu com uma camisola verde-clara de seda, com cara de sono.

-O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM??-berrou Ino no mesmo tom de Temari.

-Acordar vocês - falou Hinata como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-POR QUÊ? – gritou de volta Temari, já sem paciência.

-Vamos comer logo, caramba! – disse Sakura querendo acabar com a briga.Der repente,a campainha toca

DING DONG (N/A: barulho tosco xD)

-Hinata, atende a porta!

-Aff... Já estressada, é? – respondeu Hinata, indo abrir a porta.

-Yo - falou Naruto quando Hinata abre a porta

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-o-o-o... – respondeu Hinata, corando dos pés à cabeça ao ver quão lindo era o garoto à sua frente.

-Aqui é a casa da Sakura-chan e da Temari-chan? – perguntou Naruto

-Hai... – disse a garota, dando passagem para ele entrar.

-YO MINNA!! – gritou Naruto, acordando Tenten, que havia acabado de pegar no sono, deitada no colo de Sakura. (N/A: nesses casos, usa-se a imaginação XD).

-ONORE!!! – gritou Tenten, pulando do colo de Sakura e correndo em direção a Naruto.

Enquanto Tenten corria atrás de Naruto pela sala chegaram Gaara, Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru. Gaara pega o pano que viu na mão de Hinata, que ainda se encontrava ao lado da porta, e joga em Sakura, que estava distraída olhando a confusão.

-QUEM FOI QUE JOGOU ESSA PORCARIA EM MIM?? – disse Sakura de levantando num pulo do sofá com o pano na mão, furiosa.

-C-c-calma-a-a Sakura – disse Tenten que parou de correr atrás de Naruto e estava mais concentrada em acalmar Sakura.

-Continua a mesma baka de sempre, _priminha._

-Demo, Shikamaru, você tem que concordar que ela está também mais bonitinha. – disse Neji

-Você quer dizer gostosa, não é Neji? – disse Gaara com pensamentos obscenos.

-O QUE? – gritou Sakura, pulando em cima de Gaara (sem pensamento obscenos, hein xD), pronta para dar-lhe um soco.Porém, este lhe segurou os pulsos e deu um sorriso hentai(by:Jiraya-san xD).

Gaara vai se aproximando de Sakura, parecendo que ia beijá-la, porém, ele simplesmente fala:

-Você está mais linda do que nunca – disse, deixando Sakura corada. (baixo a Hinata xD)

-Sakura-chan, você tá com febre? – perguntou Naruto, colocando a mão na testa da garota – tá vermelha...

-BAKA – disse Sakura dando um cascudo no loiro (OWNED! XD).

-Então, quem são vocês? – perguntou Hinata meio (???) confusa.

-O ruivo é Sabaku no Gaara, o com cara de sono é Nara Shikamaru, o outro é Uchiha Sasuke e eu sou Hyuuga Neji.

-Neji-nii-san?!

-Hinata?!

A garota corre e abraça Neji. Eles não se viam a dois anos e meio,e ambos estavam completamente mudados.Hinata estava quase chorando de alegria, aquele abraço era cheio de afeto e amor,que significava muito para ambos.(.)

-Vamos parando com isso que, daqui a pouco, até eu vou chorar – falou Temari separando Neji e Hinata.

-E as meninas? – falou Shikamaru – quem é quem?

-Eu: Sabaku no Temari, irmã do Gaara, infelizmente. A de cabelo: Haruno Sakura, sua prima. A loira: Yamanaka Ino, sua vizinha. A morena de coques: Tenten e a que abraçou o Neji é a prima dele, Hyuuga Hinata. – disse ela, apontando para as meninas à medida que falava.

-Chega de apresentações e vamos logo pra praia! – disse Tenten, abraçando Temari e Hinata.

Der repente Shikamaru, sem falar nada, pegou Ino no colo e saiu com ela até a praia, jogando-a com tudo na água.

-Nara Shikamaru, eu vou te matar!! – disse Ino, começando a correr atrás de Shikamaru enquanto os outros chegavam na praia e presenciavam a cena.(elas já trocaram de roupa,tá?)

-Yo Sakura-san, Hinata-san – fala um garoto com cabelo de cuia e sobrancelhas grossas. Seu nome era Rock Lee.

-Yo Lee-san - diz Hinata virando para ver o velho amigo

-Lee-san! – diz Sakura abraçando Lee

-Quem é o sobrancelhudo? – perguntou Naruto meio (???) irritado.

-Ele é um amigo meu, do Shikamaru, da Sakura e da Hinata-sama – diz Neji sério.

-E da Tenten-chan também – diz Hinata

-É?! – disse Shikamaru com sua típica cara de sono

-É sim. O Lee é meu amigão de treino, né Lee? – disse e perguntou Tenten indo abraçar Lee

-Vim ver se vocês queriam jogar vôlei comigo e com a minha amiga, Tsuchi Kin (O.O) – falou Lee apontando para uma quadra lá perto

-Claro! – disse Sakura – Eu fico no time da Tenten e da Temari, ok?

-NÃO – disseram Neji, Hinata, Ino, Gaara e Shikamaru em uníssono.

-Sakura, vocês são as melhores no vôlei, se jogarem no mesmo time eu desisto – disse Ino fazendo cena.

-Quanto a Tenten eu não sei, mas a Sakura e a Temari são ótimas – disse Shikamaru.

-Tah, tah – disse Sakura vencida – a Tenten e a Temari escolhem os times, ok?!

-Hai – disseram todos e foram para a quadra, lá encontraram uma garota de longos cabelos negros, assim como os olhos.

-Domo, Lee! – disse a garota – vamos jogar?

-Hai Kin. Eu trouxe uns amigos.

-Ok. Dá 2 times. Quem escolhe?

-Posso ser eu? – falou Tenten

-Ok. – disse Kin – Você e...?

-Eu – disse Temari e assim foi. Elas escolheram os times e ficou assim:

Time1: Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kin (By: Sakurinha Rockbell)

Time2: Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Ino (By: Hinatinha Hawkeye)

O jogo começa equilibrado, porém, com o incrível saque de Temari, o time dela vira o jogo. No 2° saque de Temari, Tenten salva e empata de novo. Agora, Sasuke saca e marca um ponto, porém depois...

-Sasuke-teme, vê se não erra o saque por causa das meninas...

-Cala a boca, dobe – Sasuke por estar irritado com Naruto, ou porque não parava de pensar em Sakura, errou o saque que QUASE acertou ela.

-Sasuke-teme, eu disse pra você não errar! – berrou Naruto

-BAKA, VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! – gritou Sasuke de volta, visivelmente irritado.

-DÁ PRA PARAR DE BRIGAR?? – gritou Temari, de saco cheio dessas brigas idiotas.

-NÃO! – gritaram Naruto e Sasuke enfrentando Temari, mas se arrependeram quando viram o olhar ameaçador de Temari.

-Vamos jogar! – disse Sakura meio (???) irritada por quase ter levado uma bolada, jogando a bola para Shikamaru que era o próximo a sacar – Vai, Shika!

E assim o jogo seguiu com alguns saques errados, como o de Naruto que quase acertou Hinata, e também algumas implicâncias, como Gaara que errou o saque de propósito para acertar Ino. No final, o placar ficou empatado em 40 X 40. (O.O)

**Voltei minna!**

**E então, gostaram?**

**Grilos: cri cri cri**

**Eu: entendi u.ú**

**levanta plaquinha escrito**

**Façam 2 ficwriters felizes: deixem reviews!**

**Até o próximo cap.!!**

**Kissus**

**By:**

**Hinatinha Hawkeye&Sakurinha Rockbell**


	4. Começam as implicancias

**Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence...**

**u.ú**

**Yo Minna!!**

**Aki é a Hinatinha Hawkeye trazendo outro cap. De nossa fic!**

**foge de ataque de leitores furiosos**

**o.O**

**Eu sei que demoramos em postar...**

**+ os motivos são convincentes...**

**Acreditem u.u**

**Leitores: furiosos COMEÇA LOGO O CAP! Ò.Ó**

**Eu: Okey o.O**

**Cap. 4 – Começam as implicâncias**

No outro dia de manhã a primeira a levantar foi Temari (milagre! XD). Ela tomou banho e colocou um biquíni roxo escuro e uma canga preta presa na cintura. A segunda a acordar foi Sakura que também tomou banho e colocou um biquíni vermelho com uma canga rosa claro e estava descendo para preparar o café, quando viu que Temari já o tinha feito.

-Temari?! – disse Sakura surpresa

-Tive insônia – explicou Temari, afinal ela era sempre a penúltima a acordar.

-Agora que você já preparou o café não sei o que podemos fazer.

-Conversar... – disse Temari arrastando Sakura para a sala e se sentando – Vamos fazer uma festa.

-Legal – disse Sakura – Onde?Como?Quando?E os convidados?A comida?

-A gente combina depois com as meninas e os meninos.

-Ok.

-Vem – falou Temari puxando Sakura para a escada – Vamos acordar as outras.

-----------------------------Na casa dos meninos-----------------------------

-Acorda Shikamaru – disse Naruto pela milésima vez tentando acordar Shikamaru.

-Desiste, Naruto – falou Sasuke entrando no quarto – Ele não vai acordar.

-Humpf – disse Naruto saindo do quarto e sendo seguido por Sasuke.

--------------------------------------Na sala-------------------------------------------------

-Neeeeeeeji – gritou Naruto avançando em cima do misto que Neji acaba de tirar do fogo – ITAI! – ele tinha pegado a misteira em vez do misto e se queimou.

-Bem feito – disseram Gaara, Neji e Sasuke em uníssono.

-Ah, cala a boca vocês três – gritou Naruto irritado e com a mão queimada. (coitado! ó.ò).

Eles tomaram café, acordaram Shikamaru e se vestiram da seguinte forma:

Gaarasunga preta e havaiana preta

Sasukebermuda azul marinho, havaiana azul e boné preto.

Shikamarubermuda verde-escura, havaiana verde e boné preto.

Nejisunga branca e havaiana branca

Narutosunga laranja, havaiana amarela e boné amarelo com laranja.

(Oh my God!baba xP)

Eles foram andando até a casa das meninas e lá as encontraram com as seguintes roupas:

Temaribiquíni roxo escuro, canga preta, havaiana preta e cabelo solto.

Sakurabiquíni vermelho, canga rosa, cabelo em duas tranças e havaiana rosa.

Tentenbiquíni verde, saída-de-praia branca, cabelo preso em 2 coques e havaiana branca.

Hinatabiquíni azul claro, short rosa claro, cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e havaiana azul escura.

Inobiquíni colorido do RBD, mini canga preta, havaiana branca e cabelo solto.

Ambos, meninos e meninas, ficaram se encarando encantados (as). O primeiro a se mover foi Gaara que foi até Ino e fechou a boca dela que estava um pouco aberta e depois disse:

-Só faltou babar, necessitada.

Depois disso Ino explodiu e quando ela ia dar um soco em Gaara, Tenten a segurou e Temari disse/gritou:

-PAREM COM ESSA PUTANÇA!Gaara pare de implicar, Ino, recomponha-se..

-Tá, tá... Calma – disse Ino meio nervosa.

-Humpf – murmurou Gaara

-Gente, vamos pra praia logo porque o sol já está ficando forte... – disse Hinata quebrando o clima tenso que se instalou na sala.

-É isso aí, DATTE BAYO!! – gritou Naruto, recebendo um soco na cabeça – ITAI, SAKURA-CHAN!

-Não grita! – disse Sakura nervosa dando outro soco em Naruto.

-ITAAAI!

-Vamos logo para a praia e Naruto pare de gritar – disse Temari nervosinha.

E eles foram em direção à praia com muitos gritos de Naruto, socos de Sasuke e de Sakura em Naruto,reclamações de Shikamaru,escândalos de Temari e Ino.

---------------------------------------------Na praia-------------------------------------

-Vamos na água? – gritou/falou Naruto.

-Vamos – incentivou Tenten levantando da canga em que estava deitada e indo ao lado de Naruto.

-Também vou – disseram Sakura e Hinata juntas e logo caíram na gargalhada.

-Vem logo – disse Tenten puxando as duas pela mão.

-Vou também – disse Neji se levantando e logo QUASE todos foram.

-Porque você não foi Shika? – perguntou Ino

-Porque eu quero dormir

-E se eu não deixar? – disse ela dando um sorrisinho malicioso

-Problemática

-O QUE? – disse Ino pulando em cima de Shikamaru

-Necessitada – disse Gaara fazendo pouco caso de Ino

-O QUE? – disse ela "largando" Shika e indo para cima de Gaara – BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

-PORCA! – disse Sakura saindo da água toda molhada, o que chamou a atenção de um certo moreno que até então estava despreocupado.

-Além de necessitada é uma porca? – falou Gaara tirando Sasuke do "transe" e irritando ainda mais Ino.

-Sakura, olha o que você fez – disse Ino agora irritada com Sakura.

-O que que eu fiz?

-Agora o Gaara vai me chamar de porca

-Não vai não, né Gaara? – falou dando um olhar "ou concorda ou eu te mato" para Gaara

-Ok, Ok _Saki-chan – _falou Gaara dado mais ênfase ao "Saki-chan".

-Não provoca _Gaa-kun_ – disse Temari chegando também toda molhada, o que chamou a atenção de outro moreno que estava "dormindo". Ela deu ênfase ao "carinhoso" apelido de Gaara para provocar o irmão, uma coisa que ela adorava.

-Shikamaru, para de olhar pro peito da Temari – disseram Ino e Sakura para provocar Shikamaru.

-NANI? – disseram Temari e Shikamaru um mais vermelho que o outro.

-E bem que você gostou né? – disse Hinata chegando toda molhada com um sorriso malicioso

-NANI? – berrou Temari indo para cima de Hinata. Quando ela ia para cima da garota, sentiu olhos frios sobre si.

-Não ouse encostar um dedo na Hinata-sama – disse Neji aparecendo na frente de Hinata, afinal, ele estava na água a um segundo atrás.

-Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Ino saindo de cima de Gaara.

-Você tava em cima dele até agora? – perguntou Sakura fazendo uma cara de sonsa

-É porque ela é necessitada – disse Gaara aproveitando a chance de implicar com Ino (Gaara é mau XD).

-Fica quieto que ninguém te chamou na conversa – disse Ino visivelmente irritada com o comentário do ruivo.

-Você não manda em mim – disse ele, sem perder nenhuma chance de implicar com Ino.

-Dá pra parar de namorar? – disse Hinata com um sorriso maroto na face – Não seria mais fácil se casarem logo?

-Até você, Hinata-chan? – perguntou Ino com cara de choro.

-Para você ver o tamanho do "amor" de vocês – disse Temari maliciosa.

-Cala a boca – disse Gaara

-O aor de você é tão grande que vocês se matariam se ficassem sozinhos... – disse Neji com cara de quem estava filosofando.

-Pois é... – disse Sasuke que pela primeira vez dissera algo desde que chegaram na praia.

-Aleluia, Sasuke-teme.

-"Aleluia" o que?

-Você falou alguma coisa.

POW

-ITAAAAI – disse Naruto com a mão em cima de seu mais recente galo.

-BAKA – disse Sasuke com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

-Tah,tah – disse Tenten saindo da água toda molhada, uma visão perfeita segundo Neji que ficou hipnotisado olhando a garota – Já que vocês não param de discutir vamos fazer algo mais lucrativo.

-O que?por exemplo. – disse Neji saindo do tranze.

-Sei lá.Pergunta pra Ino – disse apontando para a amiga.

-Porque para mim? – falou Ino se levantando (ela tinha sentado na cadeira que o Neji trouxe).

-Porque você sempre tem as melhores idéias,Porca.

-Ok,deixe-me pensar – falou fazendo cara de inteligente - Que tal Verdade ou Desafio?

-Ok – disseram todos

Eles foram para a casa dos meninos e lá pegaram uma garrafa de sake que Sasuke virou de uma vez, o que surpreendeu as meninas, eles sentaram em roda e ficou assim: Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Temari.

-Vamos jogar – disse Temari rodando a garrafa que foi parada por Sakura.

-Mas antes, os desafios.

-Em quem parar vão ter que se beijar – disse Ino sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Se for do mesmo sexo vai ser só um tic-tac , mas vai ter – disse Hinata imitando o sorriso de Ino.

1° Casal: Temari e Shikamaru

-Aff... que porblemático... – disse Shikamaru levantando do chão

-Para de reclamar e acaba logo com isso – disse Temari se aproximando vagarosamente do garoto.Depois de um leve beijo se separaram, reclamando:

-Pronto, já beijei ele, agora roda logo a garrafa – ordenou Temari fazendo cara de poucos amigos.Mas, no fundo, ela até gostou do beijo.

-Problemática... - -disse Shikamaru com cara de tédio – _"Até que ela está kawaii"_ – pensou, logo balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

Quando a garrafa foi gorada, caiu em: Temari e Ino.

-TIC TAC! – berrou Naruto, recebendo socos na cabeça de Sasuke, Sakura e Temari.

-ITAAAI! – gritou novamente Naruto massageando a cabeça

-BAKA – disse Neji olhando para um ponto interessante na parede e de braços cruzados

-Vamos logo com isso! – disse TenTen empurrando Ino

-NÃAAO! – gritou Ino, sem nenhuma vontade de dar esse tic-tac em Temari

-Temari – disse Hinata olhando para Temari que estava de braços cruzados e com uma cara de poucos amigos – É só um tic-tac

-NÃO – gritaram Temari e Ino juntas

-Vão – falaram/gritaram TenTen e Hinata juntas enquanto empurravam Temari e Ino

SMACK

-Não – gritou Ino e Temari se separando o mais rapido possível

-Eca! Minha boca vai apodrecer – disse Ino com cara de nojo parecendo que vai vomitar.

-Eu vou te matar, Ino – disse Temari que estava igual a Ino

-Vamos ao proximo casal – disse Sasuke girando a garrafa de sake.E parou em:

Naruto e Neji

-TIC-Taaa O QUE? O.O – falou Naruto e em seguida começou a correr mas foi impedido por Temari que puxou ele pela gola da camisa e em seguida começou a empurrar ele na direção de Neji.

-Nem pensar. Não vou beijar esse baka – disse Neji sendo empurrado por Gaara para beijar Naruto.

SMACK

-NÃAAAO – disseram Neji e Naruto quando se separaram. Ambos aparentavam que iam vomitar.

-Proximo casal é... – disse Sasuke girando a garrafa – O QUE?

-Nem pensar – disse Sakura se levantando da roda.O casal que deu foi Sasuke e Sakura.

-Pelo menos vocês não tem que beijar alguém do mesmo sexo – disse Ino que no momento estava bebendo água.

-Qual o problema de beijar o Sasuke,Sakura? – disse Hinata com cara de sonsa/inocente.

-Acontece que ele é um baka – disse Sakura apontando para Sasuke.

-Olha quem fala – retrucou Sasuke

-Ora seu

-Seu o que?

-BAKA

-Baka é você

E ambos, sem se darem conta, foram se aproximando mais e mais até que...

**Minna!!!**

**Nós, Sakurinha Rockbell e Hinatinha Hawkeye, vamos fazer uma coisa que não fizemos ainda: RESPONDER AS REVIEWS!**

**Leitores(as)/fãs: ALELUIA! u.u**

**Respondendo...**

_Saky-Moon_ – Arigatou pelo elogio e gomen a demora...Tava dificil pra gente tantas provas, trabalhos, estudos, etcetc...

Hinatinha Hawkeye: Escola tá foda ú.ù

Beijinhus .

_Makie-chan _- Nesse cap o Sasuke ta aparecendo um pokinhu mais...ele vai participar mais da fic no final.

O Gaara ta muito kawaii msm

Gaara: Eu sou foda!

HH: Baka¬¬...Mas eu concordo com ele

SR: o.oDoidos...

Beijus Makie-chan...

_Hinata-ca_ – Ta ai a continuação...Brigadu pelo elogio...

Beijus .

_Poison Lee_ – Brigadu pelo elogio...ta ai a continuação, espero q goste

HH: Vc deixou 2 ficwriters felizesARIGATOU

Bjinhus...

_Thamii-chan_ – Q bom q vc ta gostando da fic...faremos o nosso melhor

HH: Temos fãs .

SR:Ta ai a continuação...

Beijus

_Debynha-chan _– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAi, que otimoVc e os outros tão amando/adorando a fic

HH: pulando de alegria e cantando Haruka Kanata

SR: Amei sua review assim como todas as outras...

O Gaara num ta exatamente dando em cima da Sakura...Ta elogiando

HH: dá no mesmo ¬¬

Beijinhus e Bye

_Julia Lima Duarte_ – Tnks pelo elogio e muito obrigado pela review

Beijinhos

_Juju_ – Dinovo...tnks pelo elogioTo meio cansada de toda hora fala 'tnks pelo elogio'...u.u

HH: Isso cansa msm...¬¬

SR: Espero outra review

Beijus e Já Ne

_Yamanaka Ino _ - pulando de alegria

HH: Tnks pelo elogio e ta ai a continuação...com uma caixa de fogos de artificio na mão

SR com caixa de fosforo na mão

Beijus e Bye

**Agora em comemoração por esse capsoltando vários e vários fogos de artificio**

**Sasuke e Gaara: ¬¬**

**Naruto: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEpulando de alegria**

**TenTenpulando com o Naruto**

**Neji:¬¬**

**Inopulando com TenTen e Naruto**

**Temari: Aff...**

**Shika: Zzzzzzzzzzz**

**HH e SR: ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	5. Verdade ou Desafio

**---------------------------------------**

**CAP 5:Verdade ou Desafio**

**-------------------------------------**

Flash Back

E ambos, sem se darem conta, foram se aproximando mais e mais até que...

Fim do Flash Back

-Se beijem logo – disse Hinata que em seguida empurrou Sakura, que acabou por cair em cima de Sasuke com seus lábios colados nos dele. Sakura ia se levantar e dar um soco em Hinata quando Sasuke começou a beijá-la, um beijo tímido, mas que se tornou cheio de luxúria e desejo. As línguas estavam em sincronia e pareciam executar uma dança sensual. Sasuke começou a passar a mão pelo corpo de Sakura e quando começou a tentar desamarrar o bikíni dela, foi parado por uma mão que separou os dois, a mão era de Gaara.

-Se querem continuar vão pro quarto – falou fazendo Sakura ficar mais corada que Hinata e Sasuke se sentar com muita raiva do amigo.

Depois disso ficou um silencio muito incômodo até Tenten quebrá-lo.

-Vamos ao próximo casal.

Ino e Neji

Ambos se levantaram, foram para o centro da roda e se beijaram normalmente, depois Neji girou a garrafa de sake que caiu em:

Hinata e Naruto

-Vai lá, Hinata! – torcia Ino pela amiga.

Naruto levanta e vai até o centro da roda, onde Hinata o esperava. Ela parecia disputar com um tomate para ver quem é mais vermelho.

-Naruto-kun... – sussurrou Hinata antes de ser calada com um beijo tímido e doce no início, que se tornou ardente com o passar dos segundos. Hinata quase desmaiou quando sentiu a língua de Naruto em contato com a sua. Quando se separaram, um ficou encarando o outro, Hinata mais vermelha que antes (se é que é possível) e Naruto um pouco corado, ele nunca pensou que Hinata beijava tão bem.

-Agora acabou os desafios. Vamos às perguntas.Quem protesta?! – falou Temari girando a garrafa sem se importar realmente com a pergunta.E deu:

Hinata pergunta e Tenten responde

-Verdade ou conseqüência?! – perguntou Hinata com um sorriso malicioso estampado em sua face.

-Conseqüência – falou Tenten duvidando um pouco de sua resposta.

-Te desafio a fazer um streep tese - disse Hinata com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.(N/A: Hinata é má o.o)

-O QUE? O.O – gritou Tenten se levantando de súbito.

-Eu escolho a música – disse Sakura se levantando e indo até o som.

-Música da pantera-cor-de-rosa pra Tenten! – disse Ino ao lado de Sakura.

Começou a tocar a música no mesmo momento em que Tenten se levantou e foi para o meio da roda. Seguindo as batidas da música, ela começou a tirar a saída-de-praia e, em seguida, jogou a peça da cara de Hinata. Em seguida, desamarrou a canga que "catou" de Sakura e, em movimentos sensuais, jogou em Shikamaru que pegou a canga e jogou em Ino que estava ao seu lado.Depois do pequeno "show", Sakura girou a garrafa que caiu em:

Temari pergunta e Ino responde

-Verdade ou... – antes de terminar foi cortada por Ino que respondeu rapidamente.

-Verdade.

-Vamos ver – falou Temari pensando – Você é virgem?! – perguntou, ela sabia a resposta só que queria fazê-la pagar mico (na opinião da Ino é mico xD ).

Ino estava corada dois pés à cabeça e Temari ria da situação.

-E se eu for?! Vocês também são – ela explodiu. Temari parou de rir e dessa vez quem estava corada ersm Sakura, Hinata e Tenten. Depois dessa revelação um silêncio pairou sobre a sala até Shikamaru quebrá-lo.

-Vamos logo com isso – disse girando a garrafa que parou em:

Sakura pergunta e Naruto responde

-Verdade ou conseqüência?!

-Verdade, Sakura-chan.

-Deixe-me ver... O que você sentiu quando beijou a Hinata?!

-Er... – ele ficou corado no mesmo momento em que Sakura terminou a pergunta – Eu, eu, eu ah, gostei – falou e girou a garrafa logo pra pararem de olhá-lo. E deu:

Neji pergunta e Naruto responde

-Denovo?!

-Verdade ou conseqüência?!

-Conseqüência.

-Beija o chão!

-Baka – falou isso e beijou o chão.

-Ele tem gosto bom?!

-Cala a boca, Neji. – disse e girou a garrafa mais uma vez e deu em:

Tenten pergunta e Gaara responde

-Verdade ou conseqüência?!

-Conseqüência.

-Tira a porra da sua blusa – dito isso todos olharam ela com um olhar meio confuso e Gaara apenas tirou a blusa, o que fez Ino e Hinata babarem (fingi que o Gaa-kun tava de blusa) .

-Hinata, Ino, parem de babar. – disse Temari tirando sarro com a cara delas.

-Vamos ao próximo – disse Sakura girando a garrafa que parou em:

Gaara pergunta e Neji responde

-Verdade – se adiantou Neji.

-É verdade que você adorou a conseqüência que a Hinata fez pra Tenten?!

-Hai – disse e em seguida girou a garrafa que parou em:

Shikamaru pergunta e Sasuke responde

-Conseqüência – foi outro que se adiantou, ele sabia a pergunta que Shikamaru ia lhe fazer se pedisse verdade.

-Manda todo mundo dormir que já são 12:30 pm. Eu já to indo – disse se levantando e indo dormir.

-Pera aí, Shika – disse Sakura se levantando – Eu creio que você como um bom primo saiba que ta muito tarde pra mim e pras meninas sairmos andando na rua, ainda mais de bikíni.

-Durmam aqui – falou sem nem se virar ou interromper sua subida ao quarto.

-Mas onde? – perguntou Ino.

-Tiramos na sorte – falou, agora, descendo as escadas e indo até a cozinha onde pegou uma caneta e um papel. Ele escreveu o seguinte:

Sasuke Shikamaru Neji

Gaara Naruto

Depois ele rasgou os nomes e deu para Sakura dobrar. Ela dobrou e passou para cada menina tirar. Elas tiraram:

Temari: Shikamaru

Tenten: Neji

Ino: Gaara

Hinata: Naruto

Sakura: Sasuke

-Eu e a Temari dormimos na sala. Neji e Tenten no quarto dele, Hinata e Naruto no nosso quarto, Ino e Gaara no quarto dele, Sasuke e Sakura ficam no quartinho da piscina que tem lá fora.

-Ok – todos disseram e cada um foi para o respectivo "quarto".

--------------------

TSUZUKU...

**--------------------**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yo, Minna!**

**Goemnasai o atraso.Nós estavamos adiantando a fic para ficarmos mais tranquilas em postar pra vcs. Já acabamos tudo e só falta digitar e postar.**

**Temos outro projeto(BBJ **** e se demorarmos em postar essa aki é pq estamos enrolados com a BBJ e/ou com outras coisas da escola/casa.**

**Desde já agradecemos a compreensão de todos.**

**Bjus da Hinatinha Hawkeye**

**&**

**Sakurinha Rockbell**

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

_**mk-chan**__ –Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell_

_Parei por causa do suspense...rsrsrsrs_

_Num sou má não...tah, só um pokinho._

_Tnks pelo elogio.Ta ai o prox._

_**Buka-chan**__ – Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Brigadu pelo elogio.Estamos fazendo o que podemos para agradar a todos na fic_

_Tic-Tacs lindos_

_Bjks..._

_**thais uchiha**__ – __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Até q...Vc já leu o que acontece depois...rsrsrsrs_

_E ai?Bju bonito ou não???Diz q sim vaaaaaaai...plix_

_Bjks..._

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha**__ – __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Brigadu por ta amando nossa fic..._

_A descrição das roupas num vai ficar sempre não...além de gastar muito espaço nós não temos muita imaginação..._

_Bjs_

_**Hina López**__ - __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Tnks..._

_Eles se bjam ,ok?Todu mundo ta perguntando isso...rsrsrsrs...é bom fazer suspense_

_Bjks e tnks pelo elogio..._

_**Ruby Lolita**__ – __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Tnks pelo elogio e ta ai a continuação._

_Bjks..._

_**MeRRy-aNNe**__ - __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Ei...eu num sou baka...baka é vc - emburrada_

_Nós paramos mas ta ai a continuação...e eles se bjam, taaah?_

_Num queremos queimar a Ino-chan naum...é q minha amiga q ta escolhendo as roupas dessa parte da fic e ela é fã da Ino(diz q é a Ino) e fã de RBD, ai já viu, neh?????_

_Bjks..._

_**N1Cky-chan**__ - __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Continuação ai...desculpa a demora._

_SasuxSaku tá melhor lá pra frente...especialmente no final._

_Espero q vc goste!!!!!_

_Os meninos tão P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O-S _

_**Marina -**__Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Brigadu por ler nossa fic...e tnks pelo elogio tb..._

_Não vamos parar não podexaTamu com ela pronta, como já disse lá pra cima e só falta digitar e postar..._

_Bjks..._

_**Thamii-chan**__ – __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Eles tão P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O-S msm...ou melhor...eles SÃO perfeitos _

_O Tic-tac foi ideia de outra fic q eu li onde tem esses tic-tacs...só num lembro q fic agora exatamente..._

_Bjks..._

_**Juh-chan X3 -**__Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_TenTenxNeji num tem muito pq nem eu nem a HH-chna sabemos fazer muitas coisas desse casal_

_Tnks pelo elogio..._

_Bjks_

_**Selene Tatsu**__ - __Hey!_

_Aki é a Sakurinha Rockbell!_

_Tnks pelo elogio...Ta ai a continuação...muito obrigada pelo elogio_


	6. Noite

_Yo Minna!_

_Aqui é Hinatinha Hawkeye trazendo mais um cap. Pra vocês _

_Gomendasai o big atraso com o cap. , mas eu e Sakurinha Rockbell estivemos muito³ ocupadas com escola/curso/casa/outras coisas...Gomen ne "_

_Bom, Tá aí o próximo cap. pra vocês _

_Esperamos que gostem! \o/_

**-----------------------------------**

**Cap 6: Noite**

**-------------------------------**

Shikamaru e Temari

-Sai do MEU sofá – disse Temari puxando Shikamaru do sofá.

-O sofá é do Neji, não seu – disse ele sem mover um músculo.

-Sai – disse Temari em frente o sofá, puxando Shikamaru com mais força. Quando ela o puxou com toda sua força, ele acabou por cair em cima dela, o que provocou um enorme corado em ambos.

"Como ele é kawaii" – pensou Temari, logo afastando essa idéia – "Temari-baka! Você não pode pensar isso de ninguém! NINGUÉM!" pensou novamente. – Pretende ficar em cima de mim até quando?! – perguntou já com raiva da expressão serena de Shikamaru.

-Até... – diz ele fechando os olhos e aproximando seus rostos. Quando Temari estava fechando seus olhos, ouviu um ronco vindo de Shikamaru.

PAFT!

-ITAAAI – berrou Shikamaru, acordando e saindo de cima de Temari – Porque me bateu?! – perguntou, massageando o local onde foi atingido.

-TE ODEIO! – disse Temari deitando no sofá e dando o assunto por encerrado.

"Mulheres... como são problemáticas..." – pensou o Nara deitando e dormindo no tapete da sala.

Tenten e Neji

-Neji...

-Que foi Tenten?

-Não consigo dormir.

-Por quê?

-A cama é sua e eu que to deitada nela enquanto você ta no chão.

-Não to no chão. To no colchão.

-É a mesma coisa.

-Não é não, e eu não me incomodo de dormir aqui. Me incomodaria se você estivesse deitada no chão.

-Neji...

-Agora dorme – E assim eles dormiram.

Ino e Gaara

PLOFT!

-O.O Gaara? – perguntou Ino se virando para ver de onde veio o barulho. Quando ela se virou, viu Gaara estatelado na cama parecendo morto (N/A: Deu pra entender? XD).

-Cala a boca e dorme – disse ele sem mover um músculo.

-O QUE??? – ela ia gritar mais, porém foi impedida por Gaara que em uma velocidade impressionante correu até ela e tampou sua boca, impedindo-a de continuar gritando.

-C-a-l-a a b-o-c-a e d-o-r-m-e. Entendeu? (N/A: Gaara é mau xD)

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eles foram dormir.

Naruto e Hinata

-Você está dormindo, Hinata-chan?!

-I-i-iie, Naruto-kun.

-Tá incomodada com alguma coisa?!

-I-i-iie.

-Eu acho você muito legal, porém você é muito tímida, tem que parar de gaguejar.

-Você acha Naruto-kun?

-Hai. Mas fora a timidez você é uma ótima pessoa e é muito legal.

-Arigatou. Você também é muito legal.

-Agora vamos dormir que precisamos descansar.

-H-h-ha-a-i.

-Durma bem.

-Você também.

Sasuke e Sakura

-Sakura... – disse Sasuke deitado em sua cama que saiu sabe-se-lá-de-onde.

-O que foi Sasuke-san?! – perguntou Sakura preocupada.

-Vem dormir aqui comigo – disse Sasuke calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-O.O NANI??????? – berrou Sakura se sentando de súbito em sua cama que, por coincidência, também saiu sabe-se-lá-de-onde.

-Você ta morrendo de frio – disse Sasuke calmo.

-Nem pensar – disse Sakura irritada – Você é um hentai.

-Aff... – falou ele e, em seguida, se levantou da sua cama, foi até a cama de Sakura e se deitou ao lado dela.

-O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?????

-Se a montanha não vai à Maomé, Maomé vai à montanha.

-Ora, seu... – ela não pôde completar a frase, pois foi calada com um beijo.

PAFT

-ITAI! – disse Sasuke massageando a face.

-Eu não dei permissão pra você me beijar! – retrucou Sakura.

-E quem disse que eu preciso de permissão para beijar alguém?! – perguntou o moreno.

-EU! – disse ela desafiando-o.

-Pois você não manda em mim – disse se deitando – Agora dorme.

-Eu não vou dormir com você.

-Então fique acordada.

Sakura somente se virou de lado para dormir, mas ficou pensando no ocorrido e acabou por não conseguir fazê-lo.

--------------- No Outro Dia -------------

- Na Cozinha –

-Minna, eu to preocupada com a Sakura-chan e com o Sasuke-san – disse Hinata servindo o café para Ino.

-É verdade... Até eu já acordei – disse Ino sorrindo para Hinata.

-Naruto, vai acordar os pombinhos – diz Neji tomando um gole de café.

-Porque eu?! – perguntou Naruto com cara de sonso olhando para Neji.

-Ele é mais lerdo que o Rubinho Barrichello... – disse Tenten calmamente.

-Vai logo, baka – disse Temari.

-Aff... – resmungou Naruto desanimado indo ao quarto da piscina.

- No Quarto –

Naruto chega e vê a cena: Sasuke dormindo abraçado com Sakura. Quando ia gritar, Sasuke falou:

-Sai.

-Sasuke-teme o que você fez com a Sakura-chan?! – berrou o loiro, chamando a atenção de um moreno preguiçosos que tomava seu café. Quando Shikamaru ouviu isso, cuspiu todo o café que estava em sua boca na toalha da mesa. Neji arregalou os olhos e Shikamaru saiu correndo para o quartinho.

Chegando lá, viu a mesma cena que Naruto (N/A: To com preguiça de escrever de novo XP), mas Sakura estava acordando.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA PRIMA?? – berrou Shikamaru atônito com a cena.

-Eu não fiz nada – berrou Sasuke de volta. Sakura acordou.

-O que houve aqui?! – perguntou Sakura sem se dar conta do que aconteceu.

Naruto e Shikamaru somente apontaram para Sasuke.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???? – gritou Sakura levantando e correndo para trás de Shikamaru.

-EU VOU TE MATAR! – gritou Shikamaru com uma cara assassina.

Sasuke se levantou da cama e foi em direção à porta, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Naruto.

-Eu seguro e você espanca – disse o Uzumaki sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. (N/A: virou o Gaara agora XD).

Sakura saiu correndo para contar a todos que Sasuke seria espancado.

-POR QUÊ?! – gritou Ino.

-Porque ele queria dormir comigo – disse a Haruno cerrando o punho ao lembrar-se do ocorrido.

-O QUE????? – Hinata ficou pasma e arregalou os olhos quando viu o estado em que Sasuke estava.

-Porque não esperaram a gente?! – disse Temari.

Tenten, Ino e Neji estavam atônitos com o que viram:

Sasuke estava com alguns cortes, ofegante, com sangue no canto da boca, caído de quatro (N/A: sem pensar merda, por favor XD), com um olho roxo, meio inconsciente (Shikamaru e Naruto são maus o.O).

Hinata logo foi ajudar Sasuke, pois sua solidariedade falou mais alto. Ela expulsa todos do quarto, sobrando: Ela, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru e Tenten.

-Tenten-chan, pega pra mim a maleta de primeiros-socorros? – pediu Hinata à amiga.

-Claro – disse Tenten saindo do quarto.

-Obrigada – disse Hinata à Tenten que tinha acabado de chegar (The Flash XD). Depois que a morena saiu do quarto, a Hyuuga iniciou uma séria conversa:

-Agora tratem de me explicar o que originou essa confusão – disse Hinata séria e autoritária.

-Ano sa, Ano sa, Hinata-chan... É que eu e o Shikamaru chegamos e o Teme estava agarrando a Sakura-chan... – explicou Naruto.

-Sakura... O Sasuke estava te agarrando ou foi só exagero desses dois?! – perguntou Hinata calmamente.

-Acontece que... (Ela explicou tudo, mas eu não vou escrever porque to com preguiça ).

-Viu?! – falou Shikamaru – A culpa é do Sasuke.

-Não é não – falou Sasuke já recuperado ou quase, pois enquanto conversavam Sakura estava cuidando dele – Só quis ajudar a Sakura. Nem isso pode?!

-Pode, mas você se aproveitar da situação para agarrar minha prima não pode (Dra. Lorca: ao poooooooooooode XD).

-Ah, Shika. Deixa o Sasuke-san em paz – disse Sakura – Eu nem ligo mais...

-Demo, Sakura...

-Chega Shika! – falou Hinata voltando a ser autoritária – Se a Sakura desculpou o Sasuke-san, você e o Naruto-kun não tem que se meter – falou brigando com Shikamaru.

-Demo, Hinata-san...

-Sem demo nem meio demo! – disse séria. (Pra quem não sabe, _Demo_ significa 'Mas'. Ficou bem tosco o trocadilho XD)

-Parem de brigar! – disse Sakura – Mesmo fora de perigo o Sasuke-san ainda precisa de cuidados e aqui não dá pra cuidar dele.

-Por mim ele pode morrer – disse Shikamaru com um olhar frio fora de costume.

-Cala a boca, Shikamaru – disse Naruto espantando todos – Se a Sakura-chan perdoou o Teme nós também temos que perdoá-lo.

-Concordo com o Naruto-kun – disse Hinata mais calma – Se a Sakura perdoou, tá perdoado.

-E aí, Shika?! – disse Sakura fazendo cara de .

-Tah, tah. Tudo bem. Mas TIRA ELE DO SEU COLO! (Shika é mau u.u')

-Calma... – disse Sasuke se levantando do colo de Sakura – Tá bom assim?!

-+/- - disse Shikamaru sério.

-O que você quer que eu faça?!

-Se joga da ponte.

-Não tem ponte aqui.

-Então morra.

-Só com uma condição...

-O.O – todos menos Sasuke e Shikamaru.

-Qual?! – perguntou Naruto curioso.

-Que a Sakura durma comigo – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-O.O NANI?????? – gritaram todos menos Sasuke, em uníssono.

-Ou isso ou eu não me mato – disse o Uchiha.

-Então você não morre u.ú – disse Sakura.

-Eu ia ganhar dos dois jeitos – disse Sasuke com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

-ERO! – gritaram em uníssono Hinata, Sakura, Naruto e Shikamaru.

-Mas não fui eu que fiquei babando pela Temari de noite – disse Sasuke com um sorriso sexy.

-NANI?? – eles ouviram um grito atrás da porta que reconheceram como de Temari, e logo em seguida ela foi escancarada, revelando uma Sabaku furiosa.

-T-t-tema-a-a-ari?! O.O – falou Shikamaru com medo.

-QUEM FOI O BAKA QUE FI...?!

-Calma Temari – Sasuke a interrompeu – O Shikamaru não tem culpa de gostar de você.

-Eu não gosto dela ¬¬.

-Gosta sim – disse Neji que estava atrás de Temari junto com o resto do pessoal.

-Vocês estavam ouvindo a conversa? – perguntou Naruto com cara de sonso. (Saku: Ele é lerdo de mais ¬¬' )

-Ahan – disse Ino normalmente.

-Ah... Tah... QUE??? – berrou Naruto.

-Já que somos amigos, não podemos ter muitos segredos ' – disse Tenten calmamente. Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Concordo – disse Sakura – Demo, alguns segredos todos têm.

-Que horas são?! – perguntou Gaara tentando mudar de assunto, o que conseguiu.

-10h – disse Neji calmamente.

-NANI??? – gritaram as meninas.

-Nós temos que ir pra casa – disse Ino meio (?) desesperada.

-Bye Minna – disse Sakura pegando suas coisas e indo embora com Tenten, e logo foram acompanhadas pelas outras meninas.

1:30h depois...

--------------- Na casa das Meninas ------------------

-Sakura, vai preparar o almoço? – disse Ino deitada no sofá e vendo TV. Ela, assim como as outras, tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa quando chegaram em casa.Ela estava vestida com uma blusa de alcinha branca com uma estampa da Roberta e do Diego de Rebelde se beijando e um short jeans.

-Não sou sua empregada – Sakura estava com um top rosa escuro e uma blusinha de renda rosa claro por cima e um short preto de strash. Estava sentada na mesa da cozinha conversando com Temari, que estava com um top roxo e uma capri preta.

-Vai fazer você, Ino. Já que tá com fome – disse Tenten que estava com uma blusa de alcinha vermelha justa e uma saia branca. Estava no sofá ao lado de Ino.

-Eu faço o almoço. Também to com fome – disse Hinata descendo as escadas até a sala. Ela estava com uma blusa sem manga azul e um short de malha branco.

1:30h depois...

-Pronto – falou Hinata em frente à mesa pronta. Tinha: lasanha, pizza, batata frita, bife com cebola e para a sobremesa: pavê, pudim e sorvete de creme. Para beber: suco de limão.

-Nós vamos engordar Hina – falou Temari se sentando à mesa.

Toc Toc...

-Tah. Eu atendo – disse Ino que foi a última a ir pra cozinha e ainda não tinha se sentado. Ela foi atender a porta e deu de cara com...

-Gaara?!

-Os covardes ali – falou apontando para Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru – Estão com medo de pedir se podem almoçar aqui.

-Claro! – disse sorrindo.

-Venham logo – disse Gaara para os amigos e, em seguida, entrou na casa junto com Ino.

Depois do almoço...

Estavam todos na sala, quando...

-Vou sair um pouco, minna – disse Sakura se levantando do sofá onde estava sentada e saindo da casa.

-Vou caminhar – disse Sasuke saindo de casa também.

----------------------- Lá fora/Praia -------------------

Sasuke encontra Sakura sentada na praia olhando o mar, o que na opinião dele era uma visão magnífica (by: Ino Reverte). Ele foi se aproximando e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Yo, Sakura.

-Ah... Yo Sasuke-san.

-Sem formalidades, onegai.

-Hai…

-No que você está pensando?! – perguntou Sasuke depois de um tempo.

-Nada de importante.

-Tá triste?!

-+/-...

-Me conta...

-To com saudade da minha mãe e do meu pai...

-Quer voltar pra casa?

-Se eles estivessem lá eu voltaria correndo...

-Como assim?!

-Eles... Eles... – antes de completar a frase Sakura começou a chorar e, como num reflexo, abraçou Sasuke e este correspondeu o abraço.

Um pouco longe duas pessoas os observavam calmamente.

-Deixa ela, Shika.

-Demo...

-O Sasuke-san está cuidando dela.

-Hinata...

-Vamos.

E eles voltaram para casa...

**---------------------------**

**THE END OF CHAPTER!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Yo di novo Minna

E aí, gostaram do cap.?!

Esperamos que sim

E agora, respondamos às reviews

-------

_Nanda_: Yo

Arigatou por ler a nossa fic

Que bom que tá gostando dela D

Tá aí o novo Cap.

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_Isadora: _Yo

Arigatou por ler nossa fic

Que bom que tá gostando

Tá aí o novo cap.

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_Bruna: _Yo

Quem bom, outra leitora! \o/

Curiosa xD

Que bom que tá gostando do nosso trabalho

Esperamos que continue lendo a fic

Tá aí o novo cap.

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Florinecordeiro**___Yo

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**InoS2Gaara**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**___Yo

É a gente gosta XD

Principalmente eu (HH) XD

Descobre-se muitas coisas com isso XD

Bom, agora vc pode saber

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Ruby Lolita**___Yo

É, são todos sortudos xD

Em relação ao cap. 5, a Temari foi má sim xD

Mas ficou bom assim xD

Já o Neji, esse é cara de pau e não tem como mudar xD

Eu reagiria igual às duas se ele tirasse a camisa fã do Gaara forever Xdd

Concordo com vc, o Sasuke realmente é muito³³ gato XD

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Ayu Uzumaki Elric**___Yo

É, ficou bem fofa a parte da Hinata

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Morangos???-

Eu AMOrangos XDDDD

Kissus de morango pra vc Tb:

_**Gu3Mii**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da nossa fic

É, ficou kawaii mesmo 3

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_Nani: _Yo

Que bom que tá gostando

Estamos nos esforçando bastante pra todos gostarem da fic

"MAS EU TO ARRANCADO MEUS CABELOS POR ISSO CONTINUA MULHER!"

Não precisa arrancar os cabelos, tá aí o novo cap. XDDD

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Svit-Kona**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

Sobre o Sasuke, nós decidimos fazer ele um pouco OOC assim mesmo...

Mas acho que vão ter horas que ele vai tar mais frio sim '

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Fye-chan**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

É, ele é lindo mesmo XD

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Mikain-chan**___Yo

NOVA LEITORA! \o/

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

É, realmente isso é legal xD

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha**___Yo

Hina!\o/

Que bom que gostou do cap

Não sei se esse cap ficou tão detalhado quanto você queria, mas tá aí ele

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**Lizinha-chan**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**hatakegirl**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

É, os desafios ficaram legais mesmo xD

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**neko-chan X3**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

Que bom que os casais são os seus favoritos 8D

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_Andreia: _Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da nossa fic

Brigada pelo elogio

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

_**mk-chan160**___Yo

Que bom que tá gostando da fic

É, aquele beijo foi de tirar o fôlego da Sakura xD

Sobre o Gaara, de que adianta ter um deus grego como ele na fic se a gente não pode aproveitar? XDDDD

Saku: ERO! ¬¬

Hina: XD

Bom...

Tá aí o novo cap

Gomen a demora '

Kissus

-----------------

_Bom, é isso Minna _

_Esperamos que tenham gostado desse cap _

_Até o próximo o/_

_DEIXEM DUAS FICWRITERS FELIZES, DEIXEM REVIEWS! \o/_

_Kissus no Kokoro_


End file.
